


A Question of Forgiveness

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Episode IX, Food Issues, Forgiveness, Healing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the former Kylo Ren returns to his husband, and they have a lot of stuff to patch up.





	A Question of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written in loving "tribute" to my throat, which is still not doing well.

  
They were going to take him to trial eventually. For now, as Doctor Kalonia had said, the former Kylo Ren had had quite a few injuries and quite a few problems. They were already attempting facial reconstruction where Rey had slashed him, as well as other scars he’d gotten. In terms of other things, Kalonia had said that he looked as if he hadn’t gotten proper nourishment as well, and he would need help in that department.

  
So Poe had volunteered. He had volunteered to help nurse Ben – or was it Kylo? Kylo-Ben, Ben-Kylo, two sides of his husband and he didn’t know what exactly he was talking to – back to health. And he hated Snoke all the more for what he had done to his husband. His wonderful, sweet-natured, loving husband, and Snoke had broken him, hurt him –

  
The medbay was open. Ben-Kylo lay there, still injured from the fight with Snoke, eyes staring off into space, and Poe, despite himself, found himself hurting for him. Some would say he shouldn’t, some would say he should. Either way, when you had mixed feelings across the board about your husband…

  
“Hey,” Poe said. It wasn’t exactly the most eloquent thing he could say, but he said it nonetheless.

  
Ben-Kylo turned to look at him, and it was like the light in his eyes had gone out. Snoke had taken it. “Poe,” he said, softly. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Doctor Kalonia’s worried about you,” Poe said. ”She wants to help. I want to help."

  
A flicker of doubt came across Ben’s face – yes, he was Ben. He would always be Poe’s Ben, Poe’s angel, for that matter – and slowly, he nodded.

  
Poe held out the bowl that he was carrying.

“It’s not much,” he said. “But I hope it helps.”

  
Ben looked up at him, seeming hesitant, before taking a bite of the soup. Poe was reminded of happier times, where, among other things, feeding his husband was part of the equation. Keeping Ben happy and working when he thought he wasn’t good enough. He watched even as Ben took bite after bite of soup. When the soup was done, Ben started on the bread. Still some tentative nibbles, but he was eating, and that was a plus, most definitely.

  
When he was finished, Ben said, “It’s…not bad. Thank you.” Even admitting that seemed to be like pulling teeth.

  
“No problem.”

  
There was silence between them for too long a time. Then Poe said, “Ben…that night, when you…what happened?”

  
Ben talked. Talked about learning the truth about Jacen Yana being Snoke, about Snoke’s story and motivations. He talked about how Snoke had been so persuasive, playing Ben effortlessly – and Ben sounded as if he was about to cry, so Poe placed a hand on his shoulder. And when he was done, Poe didn’t let his hand wander from Ben’s shoulder.

  
“Ben,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

  
“It’s not your fault,” Ben said. “It never could be.”

  
"So what happened after that?” Poe said.

“What went on?”

  
And as Ben went on about his experiences, his motivations, things like that, Poe couldn’t help but feel also like it was an apology for what he’d done. Deceiving Poe, and later invading his mind. He didn’t know if he could forgive his husband, but he could at least start fixing what they once had. Forgiveness wasn’t a quick fix, a magic wand that could make everything better. It was much more complicated than that. But Poe loved him, nonetheless. And perhaps from there, they could fix what they once had.


End file.
